


Road Trip

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: bestfriend!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr cliffordchick

I.

Road tripping was one of the favorite topics amongst Luke and you. The two of you would sit in his bedroom daydreaming about the moment, you could escape your small town and drive. Explore the country you live in and all of its secret treasures along side your best friend.

You always thought the road trip conversation was just that, a conversation. Luke thought differently though and the minute the two of you got your drivers licenses he proposed the idea of going on the road trip. Of course, neither of your parents were too keen on the idea of their two sixteen year old children driving through unknown towns in your second generation Honda.

Luke dropped the conversation for the moment, but the idea of a road trip always stayed in his mind. In fact, as the two of you got older more of the nights you spent together were spent planning this road trip. What cities would you visit? What stupid landmarks were worth your time? How much money would have to be saved up? The two of you had it almost all planned it that by the time the two of you graduated from high school and turned eighteen you were ready to embark on the amazing adventure.

That’s how you ended up here, in your room with clothes strewed everywhere but where they were supposed to be. Luke and you were set to leave on a month long road trip and like always you had waited to the last minute to pack.

“Y/N,” Luke whined, walking into your mess of a room. “We’re supposed to leave in twenty minutes. Why’d you wait until the last minute?”

“You only gave me a week to pack!”

“We’ve been planning this for years, what do you mean I only gave you a week to pack?”

“Well, I thought we were just talking. I didn’t think we’d ever actually get to this point,” you huffed, tossing a few shirts towards your bag.

“How much longer is this going to take?”

“I don’t know, twenty minutes if you leave me alone.”

Luke stayed quiet for the next twenty minutes letting you finish up the last of your packing. Unlike him, who’s bag was probably neatly folded and organized, your bag had clothes shoved into all of it’s pockets. By the time you added the majority of your toiletries, the bag barely closed. Luke had to sit on it while you zipped and thankfully that worked, or else Luke would have been waiting longer than he wanted to.

Once everything was piled into the small trunk of his Focus the two of you were on your marry way.

II.

Food became quite an issues in the coming days. In fact, you hadn’t even made it out of your hometown city limits before your stomach began to growl. The sound quickly became the soundtrack to the trip, Luke’s tediously mastered playlist becoming background noise to the interesting rumbles of your stomach. To be fair, Luke’s stomach made some choice noises itself and that was before the 99 cent burritos he inhaled at the start of the trip.

Regardless, food was the source of your arguments and it looked like today was no different.

Luke was a no nonsense driver and since it was his turn to drive there would be no stopping for food anytime soon. You didn’t blame him though, the two of you had gotten behind schedule after stopping at some historic dinner earlier that morning.

With you feet up on the dashboard you tried to distract yourself from the rumblings in your stomach, singing along to the playlist Luke had crafted for the special occasion. And it worked for a minute until the car made its way into a town plastered with fast food advertisements. Suddenly, the bacon cheeseburger you had previously been repulsed by was making your mouth water.

“Hey Luke?” With his eyes glued to the road, he gave you a small grumble from the back of his throat, your sign to continue. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Luke chuckled.

“Oh and you’re not Mr. I’ll have seven burritos.”

“They were small burritos!”

“Not the point,” you said.

The last thing Luke wanted to do was spend two hours in some cafe but he himself was starting to get hungry and the car did need gas. Reluctantly, he took the first exit off the freeway and headed towards the gas station which just so happened to be located near a McDonalds.

“You handle food, I got the gas?”

“Sounds good,” you said, walking towards the McDonalds before turning around abruptly. “Hey Luke! Make sure you get us slurpees and those gas station cookies I like.”

Luke shook his head before giving you a thumbs up, satisfied you headed towards McDonalds. 

III.

Road tripping with your best friend was a lot of fun until the night hit. Luke and you had saved up plenty of money for this adventure but once things started happening it didn’t seem like it was enough. Sure sleeping in your car was authentic but the idea of being killed on the side of the road on the outskirts of a town wasn’t worth authenticity.

Luke may have been in the passenger seat physically but mentally he was still the one driving the car, despite the fact it was your hands that were on the wheel at ten and two. It’s not that Luke didn’t trust you to drive his car it’s just that you had an act for getting distracted while driving. You hit a mailbox one time because of a cute puppy on the opposite side of the road and suddenly you’re too inept to drive.

“Have you found a motel we can stay at yet?” you asked.

“Oh shit,” Luke sighed, peeling his eyes from the road. “I completely forgot to even look.”

“Nice one, Hemmings,” you chuckled. “Can you start looking though? It’s getting late and I really want to sleep tonight.”

Last night the two of you were too far from the next motel that you ended up sleeping in the car on the side of the road. It wouldn’t have been so bad had the two of you chose a bigger car to drive in but you didn’t, and Luke’s six foot frame didn’t have the capabilities to contort themselves into the seats like yours could. Bottom line is, Luke’s body couldn’t handle another night in the cramped car and you couldn’t handle another restless night.

Luke must have felt the same way because the next time you looked over at him he was busy scrolling through hotels near you — well motels, this was a budgeted trip after all. But staying in sketchy motel was still better than staying on the side of the road.

“There’s a bed and breakfast ten minutes from here.”

“I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to stay in other people’s homes.”

“It’s either the bed and breakfast or some sketchy ass motel called Restless. I don’t know about you but I’d rather risk staying in a cat infested b&b than a motel called Restless.”

“Why would you even name a motel Restless?”

“It’s the perfect place to stage a murder?”

Luke and you bantered back and forth making the ten minute drive to the bed and breakfast feel even shorter than it already was. Luckily, the couple who greeted you weren’t as weird as the two of you had guessed them to be. They were just a cute old couple who wanted to spend their last years catering to tourist.

The women took you on a tour of the house before leading Luke and you towards the room you’d be sharing. The door opened to a room that looked like it had been trapped in the 60s. The walls were covered in psychedelic colors, the shelves lined with interesting 60s memorabilia along with some scary porcelain dolls, clearly left over from a daughter or something. She went over a few of the house rules and when breakfast would be severed before leaving the room.

The minute she left the two of you exchanged confused looks before bursting into laughter. Luke took it upon himself to turn the porcelain dolls towards the wall, clearly getting the same horror movie waiting to happen vibe you were getting. Meanwhile, you headed over to where the bed laid in the middle of the room to rid it of the decorative bedding set. You wished you hadn’t though when you pulled the comforter back to reveal rather stained sheets. It took everything in your power not to throw up.

“Tell me those stains aren’t from what I think they are,” you whispered to Luke.

“At least they’re not blood stains?” Luke said, trying to bring light to the situation.

“To be honest I’d rather have known someone got murdered in this bed than know that multiple people have got it on in this room.”

“Ten bucks says it was the owners.”

“Luke!” you groaned. You could have gone your whole life without picturing the nice elderly couple on top of each other. There was just certain things you couldn’t unsee and this was going to be one of them.

“What? She did have sex hair.”

“Right ‘cause you’re an expert when it comes to identifying sex hair,” you teased.

“You make it sound like I’m some virgin,” he pouted.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt poor Lukey’s feelings? I know you’re not a virgin. You had really hot sex with Macy the night of senior prom and then cried in my limo on the way home cause you thought she’d be pregnant.”

“Y/N,” Luke groaned. “I thought we weren’t going to discuss that ever again.”

“You put the image of two old people going at it in my head so I needed to remind you of something embarrassing, we’re even now. Now come help me strip this bed of these gross sheets so we can sleep.” 

IV.

The two of you managed to survive one night in the creepy bed and breakfast. Unfortunately, you hadn’t escaped the awkward breakfast with the elderly couple, who did indeed have sex hair.

Now you were back on the road, Luke taking his turn as the driver leaving you with the opportunity to look out the window and take in the nice countryside. You had taken it upon yourself to document the adventure and thanks to your trusty iphone it had been an easy task. Your instagram feed soon became a collection of road trip pictures and every time your phone found its way out of your pocket you could hear Luke groan.

It didn’t take much for you to get lost in the world outside of your window. Imagining what secrets the passing town holds and the different kinds of people that lived there. The idea that everyone had their own complicated life was something that always fascinated you, sonder is what one of your teachers had told you its called.

While you were lost in your own little world, Luke was focused on navigating his way to the next town. All was going well too, until the car started making a thudding sound with every roll of the tires forward. Luke continued on, figuring it was just something stuck under the tire until the noise got louder.

“I think we have a flat,” you said, bringing brought to the present world because of the god awful noise.

“I think I would know if we had a flat tire,” he sassed back.

“Right, ‘cause you’re so attentive to the gauges on the dashboard that you noticed the flashing low tire pressure symbol.”

Luke cursed under his breath, a knowing smirk making a home on your face. The scene playing out in front of you was just too ironic not to find humor in. Luke was always the one telling you to check all the gauges before driving and here he was forgetting to do exactly what he preached to you.

He steered the car over to the shoulder of the highway before getting his phone out of his pocket. You weren’t sure how his phone was going to solve matters until you realized he was scrolling through his contacts. Of course he was going to call his wise brother for help.

“Are you really calling your brother right now?” you teased. “Come on we don’t need his help.”

You freed yourself from the seatbelt before cautiously getting out of the car. Luckily the highway wasn’t too busy at this time allowing you to stand behind the car without a horrifying fear of getting hit. Once Luke realized you had gotten out of the car he did to, finding himself next to you with the same dumbfounded face as before.

“There should be a spare tire in the trunk. We just have to move all of our crap to get to it.”

“You mean your crap. As I recall, I have only one bag.”

You lightly pushed him, while Luke dramatically moved away from you. The two of you laughing when he went on a rant about how he could have been hit by a car despite the deserted nature of the road. Once that was over with the two of you got to work rearranging the trunk so that you could get to the spare tire. With it free, it was time to get to work.

“Can I call Jack now?” he asked, staring blankly at the tiny tire next to the deflated one.

“Have you never changed a tire before?” Your dad had taught you how to fix a flat after you were stranded an hour away from home one night. It only seemed right for you to learn how to fix things if you weren’t going to check the gauges, which you never did.

“I’ve never needed to. Plus, my mom signed us all up for AAA when we first started driving.”

“So instead of calling AAA you were going to call your brother?” you questioned.

“Yeah I guess that would have been stupid. I should probably call them.”

“Oh no you don’t,” you said, grabbing Luke’s phone out of his hands. “I think its time little Lukey learns to change a tire.”

Luke wasn’t too pleased with you in that moment, but there was nothing he could do about it. If this was any other day you would have changed the tire yourself but today was not one of those days. You pulled on his shirt, yanking him down so he was kneeling on the concrete beside you.

You showed Luke how to loosen the bolts before handing the wrench over, watching him do it. Luke was never fluent with tools so it was a struggle at first, until you reminded him that turning left makes things looser and right makes it tighter. Once that was done, you helped him jack the car up before installing the temporary tire.

Luke started to get up from the ground when you stopped him. The scene called for documentation, at least so you could show Mama Liz that her beloved baby actually changed his own tire. You took your phone out, snapped the picture, and then helped Luke up.

“Let’s get going,” Luke grumbled, heading back to the car.

“I’ll start looking for a repair shop while you drive.”

“A repair shop?”

“Luke,” you chuckled. “That was only a temporary spare tire that’s why it’s so small. We have to go somewhere to get an actual tire put on.”

“Oh.”

“It’s a good thing neither of us are going to be far from home when we go to school next year because I fear what would happen to you without me,” you teased. 

V.

Towards the end of the road trip you and Luke were on each other’s nerves. Sure, you two were close but being with someone in cramped quarters for that long took a toll on everyone. And soon your playful bickering got more aggressive.

“I refuse to see another stupid landmark,” you grumbled.

“This one isn’t stupid,” he whined.

The two of you were somewhere in the middle of Kanas, already making your way back to your homes in California. While you drove through the South on the way to the East coast you had somehow managed to miss Kansas, which was fine until Luke started researching stupid tourist landmarks. Now, you were in the middle of no where with Luke who was yelling at the navigation in the car.

“If we die in the middle of Kansas because of your stupid ass, I swear to god I will annoy the shit out of you when we’re ghost.”

“We’re not gonna die,” Luke said, focusing on the unfamiliar road ahead of him. “It should be right up here.”

Most of the tourist traps you had visited had been packed. Apparently, seeing the biggest rubber band ball is something all Americans dream of. This monument however didn’t even have a permanent parking lot set up.

Luke pulled off the paved road, parking the car in the dirt before getting out. Luke sauntered toward whatever stupid landmark he picked this time while you followed behind, grumbling about the dirt that was getting into your shoes. They had managed to get a hole in them somewhere in Colorado at the beginning of the trip.

Finally after several minutes of walking you were met with today’s stupid monument. There in front of you stood a giant ceramic plate with the name “Lucas” scrawled across the front of it. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sigh of Luke’s awe-stricken eyes. He looked so happy the sight of his name on a giant plate in the middle of Kansas.

“You’re such a dork,” you laughed. “I could have painted your name on a plate years ago if I knew it’d make you this exciting.”

“You’re just jealous that your name isn’t on a US tourist attraction.”

“Nothing gets by you Lucas,” you mused. 

VI.

With only a few days left until you were expected to be home, night driving became a thing. There just simply was no time to try and find a motel to stay in and frankly your funds were running low anyway.

It was your turn to take the night shift and you couldn’t have asked for a more perfect evening. The typical pitch black stretch of road in front of you was illuminated thanks to the giant full moon floating in the night sky. You almost wished Luke was driving so you could document the gorgeous sky in front of you – not that driving stopped you. You were guilty of taking a few pictures while driving.

The scene outside was making you quite nostalgic. Luke and you had been planning this road trip for several years and now it was almost over. Four years of planning for one month of crazy memories. You couldn’t help but smile reminiscing on the events, like the time the two of you went through a good portion of your budget at a restaurant or when you spent the day at county fair and almost died on some sketchy ferris wheel. They were memories that you were going to remember for the rest of your life, ones that you’d tell your children. And there wasn’t anyone else you’d rather have these lifelong memories with than your best friend.

You glanced over at Luke a quite chuckle escaping your lips before the tips of your lips stretched upward in a permanent smile. There was Luke, beside you, snuggled into the passenger seat, his long legs trying their best to contort themselves up to him. His mouth was open slightly, a snore escaping them frequently. You couldn’t help but notice the way the moon illuminated his already pale skin, making it look like he had a permanent glow to him. He looked so soft in that moment that you couldn’t help but stare.

Aside from one stupid kiss in the tenth grade, the two of you had a strictly platonic relationship. You loved Luke and he loved you just not in the way everyone assumed you did. But sometimes you’d catch yourself staring at him a little too long, and this was definitely one of those moments.

Deciding you needed to capture this moment you pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, putting your hazards on. As beautiful as Luke looked right now he was not beautiful enough to warrant death because of your reckless driving. You snapped only one picture because the obnoxious flash, which you thought was off, awoke your sleeping best friend. He blinked at you before letting out a yawn.

“Sorry,” you apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you. You just looked too precious for me not to take a picture of.”

“S’okay,” he yawned. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere in the desert.” He grumbled a few curse words under his breath startling you. “What’s the matter?”

“I have to pee and I was really hoping it’d be at a rest stop,” he pouted. “But I guess the desert will have to do. Turn the head lights on will you?” he asked, getting out of the car and making his way over to the sand to the left of the car.

Once again Luke brought you into a fit of laughter. Moments before you were admiring his beautiful self and now you were playing look out while he relieved his bladder in the middle of no where. And it was situations like this that solidified your best friend relationship and you wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Did little Lukey make sure he emptied his bladder all the way?” you teased.

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned. “Now can we please start driving, I swear I heard a snake and I don’t want it to come kill me because I peed in his hole.”


End file.
